Return of Fire and Love
by May
Summary: Miaka and Yui's children are transported into he book world!? Geez! Talk about hell for everyone. NOT one of those perfect children either! Hehe! This is also co-authored by the one and only DigitalAnimeFox. Tasuki and Chichiri must protect their new Prei
1. Return of Fire and Love: Prolouge

Hey all! I am May and I´ve written a story about Miaka and Yui´s children!  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: HEY! I HELPED!  
  
May: ~_~ Oh yeah...Sonja helped. She is my co-author.  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: ^_^ Ok...I am happy. Now tell them about the story!  
  
May: I WAS! But you interrupted me! ::Shakes head:: Well as I was saying.::Clears throat:: See Miaka and Yui´s children travel into the book and have one HELL of a trip! Sound cool? Sure does!  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: ::Smirks at May´s hyperness::  
  
May: Okay, now you all are wondering what´s been happening to those crazy kids in the last nine years, right?  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: ::mutters:: nope...  
  
May: What did you say!  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: Nothing! ^_^;  
  
May: Well ::glares at DigitalAnimeFox:: Yui got married! To who? Taka of course! Duh, those two were all over each other!  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: !!!!!!!!!!  
  
May: I´M JOKING! Yui married Tetsuya and they have a fifteen year old son named Cris. More on Cris later. Keisuke is married as well! (Come on! The man NEEDED a woman!) His wife is named Anna and they have three kids!  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: Dang! Talk about one hell of a lot of off springs!  
  
May: ::ignoring DigitalAnimeFox:: Taka and Miaka have kids too. They have an 18 year old son named Tasuki. Yes he is named after the warrior Tasuki! They also have a 15 year old girl named Suzano. (Yes named after the Suzano) They have been living in New York for 3 years.  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: ::Sleeping:: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
May: ~'~; Forget about her! Well back to Cris. Cris is very smart and a bit of a ladies man. He has everything going for him. He is smart, good-looking, nice, etc. His best friend is Suzano. A lot of people wonder why SUZANO is his BEST friend. (You´ll find out why) He is normally the one to get Suzano out of trouble, when he is not studying of course.  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: Now on Tasuki! Tasuki takes after his dad a bit. He is a great fighter and LOVES money! He even takes beats on the grades his sister will get! He loves to tease Suzano, but he really does love her. In foot, Suzano is the only person allowed to call him `T'.  
  
May: HEY! I am explaining this! Not you!  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: I couldn´t help it! I am bored! Besides! I am typing this...not you! :P  
  
May: Ugh! Sometimes...she really gets to me. Well anyways...lets get on the topic of Suzano.  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: What can you say about her?  
  
May: Well, she is good at everything she does. I´m talking sports, school, the whole nine yards! She is also the best looking girl in school. Just one little problem...this girl is WILD! She does things that make crazy people ask what´s her deal! She has this huge attitude and has been kicked out of more schools than anyone...EVER! If it weren´t for Cris and her brother Tasuki, she´d be even worse.  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: Hurry and get this over with! Do the disclaimer! You should listen to me! I am the experienced author...not you ^_^   
  
May: HEY! I am insulted!  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: I didn´t mean it hehe! Just do the disclaimer...  
  
May: Well I don´t own Fushigi Yuugi. But I do own Cris...  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: I OWN CRIS!  
  
May: Ok...Sonja owns Cris...  
  
DigitalAnimeFox: Well not really...I own the names...and I also own naming Suzano´s brother Tasuki ^_^ I love Tasuki!!!!!  
  
May: We all know ~_~; Well anyways! Sonja owns naming the characters besides Anna and Keisuke´s kids. Those were done by me ^_^ So WE own Tasuki(`T´), Suzano, Anna, and Cris!  
  
Cris: Wow! Our first story is next!  
  
Suzano: It is going to be great!  
  
Tiitskun: "Children of the Priestess"  
  
Suzano: Who the hell are you?  
  
Tiitskun: The blood of the Priestesses flow in them.  
  
Cris: THAT SOUNDS LIKE A FOURTUNE COOKIE!  



	2. Return of Fire and Love Ch.1

The fifteen year old girl sat crossed legged on a twin bed. Her chin lengthen black hair, that was framed around her face, fell over her brown eyes. She would blow the hair away every few seconds.  
  
The eighteen year old boy stood in front of her. His shaggy brownish hair also fell over his brown eyes. He didn´t try to move it away. "This isn´t your fault. You didn´t do anything wrong," he told her firmly.  
  
The girl laughed. "Yeah right! `T´, I´ve been kicked out of four schools in one year! It´s my fault we are moving back to Japan. I´m sorry `T´." She sighed. "I wish I were a better person."  
  
"You are a good person Suzano. You´re just a little wild."  
  
"Can´t wait till we get to Japan. I´ll be going to two schools in one month!" With that said, Suzano flopped back down onto the bed.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
~Present Day-Tokyo, Japan~  
  
Suzano walked down the street with her best friend Cris. It was Friday and the two teens were headed to Suzano´s uncle´s home. Cris looked over at Suzano for the third, since they have left his house. Suzano glared at him, "What Cris!?"  
  
Cris gulped. "It´s your hair...it´s PURPLE! Did your parents really let you color it purple!?"  
  
Suzano hit him upside the head. "YES! They did! My parents may be strange, but they´re cool."  
  
He rubbed his blonde head. "Ow, Suz!" After a second, Cris started to laugh. "You´re not telling me the truth. I know your parents. They don´t know about your hair, do they?"  
  
Suzano stopped walking and placed her hands on her leathered covered hips. "Cris-" She sighed loudly, "you´re right. My parents don´t know. Please don´t tell them. I´ll be your best friend." She smiled at him.  
  
Cris turned back to her. "Okay, I promise. Lets hurry up." He grabbed her arm and rushed down the street.  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
A hand knocked lightly on the apartment door. A young woman with red hair and green eyes answered a few seconds later. She was dressed in a long black dress. "Suzano, Cris, come on in." She turned around and called into the hallway. "KEISUKE!"  
  
Keisuke, now nineteen years older and in a tux, walked out of the hallway. "Suzano, Cris, hey!" Both teens walked in and smiled at the two adults. Keisuke walked over to the woman in black and placed his arms around her waist. "We´re glad you two can watch the kids." Keisuke said. "Now, Hoseki is asleep, but you might have to change her later. Rei and Jim are also asleep. They shouldn´t be any trouble. Anna and I should be home around two." Keisuke paused and looked closely at Suzano. "I like your hair. I´m surprised that Taka and Miaka didn´t through fits."  
  
Suzano laughed. "No, they were fine with it. They´re even letting `T´ get a tattoo now!" Again she laughed. Cris hit her in the gut.  
  
Anna smiled at Keisuke. "Can´t wait till ours do that kind of thing."  
  
Keisuke laughed. "Yeah," he shook his head, "thank God the oldest is only ten!" With that said, the two adults walked out.  
  
Cris turned to Suzano, after he locked the door. "If Hoseki needs a change, you can do it."  
  
Suzano made a face. "Why me?"  
  
"She´s your cousin."  
  
Suzano held back a yell. "Oh FINE!" She went and flopped on the sofa.  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
The music played softly on the radio. Cris sat on the sofa, a text book in his hands. Suzano sat cross-legged on the floor reading a comic. Cris looked up from his book and stared at his friend. She was supposed to be studying, not reading a comic. "Suz, who was the 8th known king of England?" he asked.  
  
Suzano looked up at him; clearly dumbfounded. "Uh, King Author?" She smiled.  
  
Cris groaned and put his book down. "Suz! They´ll kick you off the track team if you fail this test!"  
  
Suzano gaped and opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, but the baby started crying. Suzano groaned, "Not again! That´s the third time tonight." A sly smile grew on her face as she stood up. "I´ll flip you for not having to change her." Suzano pulled out her trick coin from her pocket. "Heads or tails?"  
  
Cris sighed, "tails."  
  
Suzano flipped it. "HEADS!"  
  
Cris made a face and went to the baby´s room. With a little victory smile on her face, Suzano put the coin back in her pocket. She picked up her backpack and savaged for some gum. Not finding any, Suzano looked up at the bookcase. There was a strange glowing book. She pondered at it, like it was calling her name. Suzano stood up from her spot on the floor and made her way to the bookcase with the book still upon it. The girl took the book from it´s position and began to read the front. It was in old Chinese...good thing she knew a little of it. "The...Universe...of the...three? No Four. The Universe of the Four Gods?...I KNOW THESE!" Suzano smiled. "Mom and Dad used to tell us stories about this book!" Suzano opened it and became grossed. "Arg! I can´t read this?! Hey, Cris! Can you read this?!" Suzano started walking to the room with Cris, all the while she was staring down at the old Chinese characters. "Wait, I can read some of this." She started to read as a red light started to come from the book. "What?" she muttered. Suzano looked up to see Cris standing in the hallway. Both of their eyes were full of fear. "CRIS!!" The light took her and she disappeared.  
  
Cris stood in his spot in the hallway just staring at the book that now lain on the ground. He didn´t hear the children calling. The only thing he knew was `one´ that he had to get the adults, and `two´ his friend was now trapped in a strange book.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Suzano´s eyes slowly opened and looked up upon a bright blue sky. She moaned softly and shut her eyes once more. She took a few moments to herself before realizing something. She gasped and sat up slowly. Sand was in her hair and all over her. She rubbed her head. "Ow. Cris? What happened?" Suzano opened her brown eyes and looked around. "Cris?...oh fuck." She stood up. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Look boys, she is dressed all funny. Tight pants and a strange top. She´ll get us lots of money!" a male spoke behind Suzano.  
  
Suzano turned slowly around to see three over weight, dirty, and old men. They all had sly smiles. "Who the hell are you? Wait, I don´t want to know." Suzano bent down and picked up her bag. "Cya around!" The girl turned and was attacked by one of the men. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Where do you think you´re going!"  
  
Suzano made a face. "Disney Land!" She kicked him in the gut, and he went down fast. The other two looked from thier fallen friend to Suzano. "Anyone else?" she asked. They both snarled and attacked her. Suzano blocked their kicks and punches with ease. She got both down in only minutes. Suzano looked at them. "Losers." She started to walk away, but something grabbed her ankle, and she fell to the ground.  
***  
  
Suzano opened her eyes and looked into a face above her. It was foxed-shaped and was smiling down upon her. It was a man with strange colored hair. Suzano moaned and stared at the face for a second. Her eyes grew wide and screamed. "STAY AWAY!" Suzano jumped up in the bed. "I have a...a..." looking down, all she found was a pillow. She quickly picked it up, "PILLOW! Who are you?"  
  
The man looked up at her. "Calm down no da. I saved you from those guys back there."  
  
Suzano flopped down n the bed. "Uh-huh." Suzano nodded. "You´re who again?"  
  
"Chichiri no da! Going by your clothes, I say your from Miaka´s world!" The man smiled.  
  
Suzano stared at him. "Miaka?...you know my mom?" Your...your a warrior of Suzaku! That´s nice...good night!" Suzano rolled her eyes back in her head and past out. Leaving Chichiri to just stare at her.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Cris opened the door for Suzano´s older brother, Tasuki. "Hey, glad your here. Did you call our parents?"  
  
Tasuki took off his coat. "Yeah, and no. The guy at the desk said the ball had started, but he´ll look for them. I told him to tell them to call here. How are the kids?"  
  
"Fine, fine. I can´t believe it´s real. Our mom´s really did go into a book! Your dad is from inside the book! It´s all to strange." Cris handed the book to Tasuki. "I´ve been reading about Suzano. She´s with Chichiri now."  
  
Tasuki looked down at the book. "Why does the book want Suzano? Why not my mom or yours?" He questioned.  
  
Cris shrugged. "Maybe they´re to old, or your mom could have passed the power onto Suzano? I don´t know."  
  
Tasuki sighed. "I wish we did." He looked down at the iron rings, with the ancient Chinese writings on it, on his middle finger. He, Cris, and Suzano all had gotten one like it. Suzano had to wear hers on her thumb, because her hands and fingers were to small. Tasuki grinned at the thought.  
  
They just HAD to get his baby sister back- and soon...  
  
  
  



	3. Return of Fire and Love Ch.2

DigitalAnimeFox: MY TURN! May is probably mad at me ::snickers:: I am responsible for typing up this story ::groan:: Let´s just say...me and May have written over 300 pages worth and I have been to lazy or busy to type it! ::smiles:: Not anymore though hehe! School is over and I will keep this story up to date! I am happy this story got reviews! Ok in other notes...this story has NOTHING to do with MY story "Fire and Love" I just never gotten around to finishing it...::sigh:: I may never finish it ::pout:: I shall try. Anywho! This Chapter was written by me...so May...sit back...relax...and read away! You too!  
May: DAF really needs to shut-up sometimes...  
DAF: Shut-up! :D  
May: Ok we don´t own Fushigi Yuugi...and that is basically all you need to know because DAF is typing this convo. and she doesn´t want to go into a long dialogue.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Suzano stood in a pitch black space. She knew she had her eyes opened, but it did no good. All she could see was black. "Mom...Dad...TASUKI! ANYONE! Tasuki where are you?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri stared down at the sleeping girl. Confusion raced his mind. `Tasuki? How does she know Tasuki?´ The blue haired seshi paced back and forth. "I´m confused no da." Chichiri sat down and closed his eyes. His legs were indian style and he rose two fingers in front of his face. He remained like that for about six minutes and a large portal appeared on the ceiling. Chichiri forcefully opened his eyes and a man fell from the portal spouting cusses.  
  
"HEY! What the hellllllllll! AHHH!" The man fell onto the hard floor head first. "CRAP!"  
  
Chichiri stood up and smiled. "Hello Tasuki! It´s nice of you to come no da!"  
  
Tasuki lain on the floor and turned his head to face the smiling monk. "Ugh! Chichiri, what the hell do you think you are doing!" He sat crossed legged and ran his fingers through his hair. "I hate it when you drag me through portals! Next time you fuckin´ do that, I´ll..."  
  
Chichiri cut him off. "Shhh! Be quiet Tasuki. Take a look!" The monk pointed to the bed where Suzano was thrashing around. She started to kick violently in her leather pants. Her purple died hair was astray, and she was sweating bullets.   
  
"What is it? Is it human?" Tasuki peered at the girl before getting whacked in the head. "OW! What was that for!"  
  
Chichiri held his staff. "Of course it is human no da! She looks like she came from Miaka´s world no da." Chichiri walked over to the bed and casted a spell over the girl, soon enough she calmed down.  
  
Tasuki casted his eyes down and looked at Suzano´s distorted face. She seemed to be in pain. "Miaka´s...world..."  
  
"Yeah no da. I rescued her from some men in the fields." The monk sat beside her and wiped the sweat from the girl´s forehead. "I brought you here because she was calling you name..."  
  
"My name?" Tasuki´s eyes went into a confused state.  
  
The sleeping Suzano breathed heavily. "Mom...Dad...HELP! I...I don´t want to be alone. Please...Tasuki..."  
  
"See no da. She seems to know you." The monk gazed at Tasuki. "Do you know her?"  
  
"No...I never seen her in my life." The bandit sat in a chair and crossed his arm. "I don´t care. She´s just a girl."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suzano began to run in the empty black atmosphere. "Why can´t I find a way out? Fuck!" She dropped to her knees and began to cry. "Brother...please help me." She brought her hand to her face and tried to stop her flow of tears. She felt so cold and alone.  
  
"Priestess..."  
  
"Huh?" Suzano looked up.  
  
"Priestess of Suzaku..."  
  
"Suzaku?"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SUZAKU!" Chichiri stood up from shock. He stared down at the girl in the bed. Suzano kept repeating the bird god over and over. "What would Suzaku have anything to do with her?"  
  
Suzano began to kick her legs violently once more. "NO! Leave me alone! TASUKI!" She sat up and stared around. She was in complete shock and brought her knees to her face and cried. Chichiri would have comforted her, if it wasn´t for the fact that Tasuki was already trying to calm her down. He was hugging her and began rubbing her back. Suzano felt someone holding her and looked up through her tears.  
  
Tasuki didn´t know what happened next, but he felt a large slap across his face. "OW! What the fuck!" He looked at the girl on the bed. Her hand was raised in the air clutched in a fist.  
  
"Stay away you pervert!" Suzano held her fist and was ready to punch the stranger once more. She looked around and noticed that she was still on the same room. She noticed that the blue-haired monk that saved her was standing beside the bed, a little afraid that she might hit him.  
  
"What the hell!" Tasuki stood up and rubbed his cheek. "Why´d ya´ hit me!"  
  
Suzano stared at the red head. He was really angry. She remembered why she hit him and grew mad herself. "You deserved it you freak! You shouldn´t have been holding me!"  
  
"I was trying to comfort ya'!" Tasuki grabbed his tessen, at that moment, he really wanted to burn her.  
  
Chichiri ran and took the tessen away. "No Tasuki! Don´t hurt her!"  
  
Suzano laughed. "Oh please! How is he going to hurt me with that little toy!" She pointed at the fan Chichiri held.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK! I´m goin´ ta´ really burn her no!" Tasuki tried really hard to reach for his tessen, but Chichiri was holding him back with magic. "DAMN!" Tasuki sat down on the floor and started cursing.  
  
"Good...calm down Tasuki." Chichiri walked to Suzano and was about to sit on the bed beside her, but decided against it. She still held her fist in the air. He could have simply held her still with a simple spell, but he needed her to trust him. He grabbed a chair and sat down. "So you say Miaka is you mom?"  
  
"Yes...how do you know..." She was interrupted by laughter. She glared at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki was laughing loudly. "That´s a damn lie! How can that bitch be related to someone as sweet as Miaka?"  
  
"Shut-up!" Suzano held her head in the air.  
  
Chichiri sighed deeply. "Um...can you at least tell us your name?"  
  
She looked at the blue haired monk and smiled for once. "I was named after some girl named Suzano."  
  
"Suzano? The Priestess of Byakko?"  
  
"Yes...I think. Are you going to ask me a bunch of stupid questions? If so...let me sum it up. Miaka and Taka are my parents. Cris is my best friend, son of Yui. I found a book called "The Universe of the Four Gods". All I wanted was some GUM! If I had know that I would be sucked here, I would have left it alone!" Suzano started to cry. Tasuki sat watching her, still a little mad.  
  
"Ugh! Don´t cry! I hate it when girls cry!" Tasuki turned his back from the two.  
  
Suzano sobbed then glared at the red hot head. "You shut-up! Who are you anyways?"  
  
Chichiri smiled. "His name is Tasuki."  
  
"TASUKI?! You´re not my brother!"  
  
The bandit turned around. "Excuse me! I don´t look like Taka´s little twerp son!"  
  
"Don´t call my brother a twerp! You have no room to talk...FANGBOY!" Suzano started to laugh.  
  
Tasuki got off the ground and stormed out of the house. "I HATE GIRLS!"  
  
Suzano and Chichiri stared after him. `He is pretty hott,´ she thought. She looked at Chichiri. "I think my brother was named after him. Even though he isn´t as mean as that...that person!" She pointed to the door where Tasuki stormed out.  
  
Chichiri chuckled. "He isn´t that mean no da. He´s just a little confused like me. Well anyway, let me tell you about ourselves. My name is Chichiri no da! Tasuki and I are the only living warriors of Suzaku."  
  
Suzano stared at the monk in bewilderment. "Suzaku? You mean that bird in my dream."  
  
"Huh? What was your dream about no da? I would like to know."  
  
Suzano told him about how she saw black all around her. When she started to cry in her dream, a bright red light appealed with a red bird in the middle. She told Chichiri about how the bird became a man and called her the priestess of Suzaku."  
  
"You´re the new Priestess of Suzaku!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DAF: What do you think?  
May: I am just happy that you decided to type this! Now what about the other 267 pages?!  
DAF: ::groans:: Oh leave me alone...I might make you type all this! I do have my STORIES to continue! ::grrrrrrr::  
May: Oh you mean your Digimon stuff?  
DAF: Yes! And my "Fire and Love" story...so bug off :P  
May: Whatever...anywho...  
DAF: I will type the next chapter very soon! PROMISE!  
May: In other words...a month from now!  
DAF: ::Whacks May:: Leave me alone!!!!!!  



End file.
